


Were There Clues? I Didn't See.

by PurpleHearted



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Song: invisible string (Taylor Swift), misana as sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHearted/pseuds/PurpleHearted
Summary: where Sana can't see clues, and Momo thinks love is a dangerous word
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox - Mixtape Round





	Were There Clues? I Didn't See.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GG Jukebox Mixtape Round, inspired by Invisible String by Taylor Swift.

_ Will it happen to me too? _

  
  


She can't help but smile at the thought. Mina groans at her side still pretending to not enjoy the movie, but Sana knows. Sana knows she's just as glad they ended up together.

  
  


"Don't pretend you don't like it, Minari. I know you rooted for them." Sana is snuggling at her sister on the couch. Letting Mina lean on her.

  
  


"No, I don't," Sana can hear Mina's voice getting softer than usual. She always does that whenever she tries to lie. Her little sister can be so obvious. "Love is stupid."

  
  


Sana can only snicker. Maybe she's older than Mina, but her sister was more mature than her already.

  
  


"Don't you want to know if it really tastes sweet like candy?" Sana teases, quoting the movie they just watched.

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Don't you want to know if it really feels like flying in the sky?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Don't you want to know if it really keeps you smiling all day?"

  
  


"No. Also, that would just hurt my cheeks."

  
  


"Must you be the rational one between us, little sister?" Sana ruffled Mina's hair teasingly. She can't believe she's fifteen and she's more…  _ practical _ than her. Sana had always been the impulsive daydreamer, while Mina had been a rational thinker. 

  
  


"Now come on. Let's go to bed before mom spots us and discovers we ate all the ice cream." She grins before heading upstairs.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Sana doesn't have friends.

  
  


Sure she's kinda popular. She's just friendly, that doesn't mean she has friends. No one stood a chance in getting between her and her sister.

  
  


It's not like Sana never wanted to have more friends. Jihyo was nice, Jeongyeon seems cool, but Mina doesn't warm up to other people easily. It makes Sana become protective of her, even if it means it's just her and Mina.

  
  


Sana was sitting at the park bench. Looking over Mina play with Ray as she continues to read her book.

  
  


"Mina," She yells, "Gonna find something to eat. Be right back." 

  
  


Mina nodded offhandedly, too busy trying to run after Ray to actually listen.

  
  


There was this new yogurt shop she wanted to go to.

  
  


"You're Sana, right?" The girl behind the counter asks, giving her the warmest smile she ever got.

  
  


Sana's talkative-self betrays her. Somehow any words were non-existent, that she just nodded as a response.

  
  


It seems like the girl misunderstood her lack of words when she quickly adds "I–uhm we actually have history class together. I'm actually friends with Nayeon. I think you might know her, you guys have chemistry class together, not that–"

  
  


She stopped blubbering as soon as she heard Sana giggling. 

  
  


"Hey it's okay," Sana reassures the girl. "It's just that I didn't expect anyone to remember my name. That's all."

  
  


"What do you mean? Everyone knows who you are!" She says a little louder than expected. Trying to convince Sana. "You're the nice pretty girl who smiles at everyone."

  
  


Sana isn't sure how to respond or why her cheeks were hot. "Uhm thank you. I–Uh can I get two yogurts? Mina's probably wondering what's taking me so long." 

  
  


Sana mentally slaps herself. She didn't want to sound rude. The girl was so nice with her compliment, she doesn't want to seem like she doesn't like her company.

  
  


But all her worries were gone as soon as she gave her that warm smile again. Nodding before giving Sana her order.

  
  


"It's my treat." The girl shakes her head when Sana tries to pay for the yogurt. "I usually eat all our stock. I'm sure my dad won't mind two fewer scoops today in the inventory, considering Hana unnie made me do cashier duty today."

  
  


"Thank you…" Sana wants to call her by her name but she doesn't know it. 

  
  


"Momo." Thankfully, Momo read Sana's face.

  
  


"Thank you, Momoring."

  
  


Sana would have seen Momo's pink cheeks if she was not too busy worrying about her hot cheeks.

  
  


~~~

"Is unnie lost again?"

  
  


Mina's talking to Ray as she holds her leash. Enjoying the calming surroundings of the park. The temperature is just about right, not too hot for them to stay behind the shade of the trees, but not cold enough to not let Ray run outside.

  
  


Mina stops on her tracks and drops on her knees. Her shoelace is untied. For a moment, she gets off-guard at holding the leash that Mina does not realize Ray is already running.

  
  


It was a moment too late. When Mina looks up Ray has already jumped on the girl, half-screaming/half-laughing. Mina jumps to her feet, forgetting her undone shoelace and focuses on helping the poor girl.

  
  


Mina shouts and tries to remove Ray from licking Nayeon's face off. Nayeon stands up, grinning at the girl. Ray was wagging her tail. Looking so happy at the other girl. While Mina was getting more embarrassed by the second. 

  
  


"Your shoe was untied." The girl said, giving her a charming smile as if to say it's okay. Reassuring her.

  
  


"Minari," Sana calls, her voice getting closer. Mina glances at her. "Who's the girl?"

  
  


Sana asked more surprised than curious. Tilting her head like a puppy while holding their yogurt. Sometimes, she wonders if she's the older sibling.

  
  


"Oh, Ray ran–" Mina looks back but the girl was already at the far bench walking away casually, frowning at the sight.

  
  


_ I didn't even get to apologize. _

  
  


"Nothing. She just said my shoes are untied." Showing Sana her loose lace before tying it.

  
  


"Oh, Ray seems to like her" 

  
  


Ray was wagging his tail, the complete opposite of the calm little puppy Mina had known.

  
  


"I think so too," Was all she said before taking a big scoop of yogurt.

  
  


~~~

If Sana wants to introduce someone to Mina, it just means Sana likes her a lot.

  
  


Introducing Momo to Mina is a lot easier than Sana expected.

  
  


All she needs is to let Momo play with Ray and sneeze to let Mina warm up to her. 

  
  


Mina is playing with Ray when Momo arrives. Mina loves dogs. Momo loves dogs. The only difference is that Momo has an allergy. 

  
  


Momo pets Ray for a minute and she unexpectedly sneezes. It was the cutest sneeze Sana ever heard.

  
  


Mina laughed at the sound, smiling at Momo. "Unnie, you both have funny sneezes."

  
  


Wanted to argue, she wants to say that there's no way she could beat Momo's when she sees Mina smiling at Momo. That's when she realizes Mina likes her. That Mina is actually warming up to other people besides her.

  
  


It makes her heart flip with joy. Something about this just feels right. It feels warm.

  
  


~~~

  
  


They turn a lot of heads in school when they see how someone manages to befriend the  _ MiSana _ sisters.

  
  


Sana can't deny it was odd at first to actually sit at a table with two people, she can't deny how it was so much fun either.

  
  


Soon after Momo introduced Nayeon to them.

  
  


"Guys, I wanted you to meet my friend Nayeon!" Momo grins at them when she pushes the slightly taller girl towards them. "Go ahead Nayeon go say hi."

  
  


Sana heard stories from the other students how Nayeon was kinda a snob or that she's mean, but that wasn't the case as her eyes met the girl.

  
  


All Sana could see was that Nayeon was shy and reluctant to meet their eyes. She was just misunderstood just like the other quiet person she knows.

  
  


"I'm N-nayeon," She stutters softly, it reminds her of Mina. 

  
  


"Hi I'm Sana," Sana waves before glancing back to her sister who was blushing right beside her. "and this is my sister Mina."

  
  


" _ Oh that's her name _ ," Nayeon mumbles to herself but it's loud enough that the others could hear her.

  
  


"Wait, have you two met?" 

  
  


Suddenly the table was far too interesting that neither Nayeon nor Mina's eyes stayed on Sana's eyes. 

  
  


Mina nods while Nayeon replied, "We had a  _ brief _ meeting at the park." Nayeon gave them a small smile recalling their encounter.

  
  


"Oh!" Sana exclaims, earning more curious looks in their direction. "You're the girl our dog likes!"

  
  


Mina tries to simmer down Sana's enthusiasm, but not until they make plans for a sleepover and makes Nayeon promise to come over to play with Ray.

  
  


Sana reminds herself to tease about Mina's blush later.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Sana thought game night is a good idea. (Spoiler alert: it's not)

  
  


Who would've thought Nayeon can bring Mina's competitiveness?

  
  


Nayeon joins their group, and suddenly Jenga, Scrabble, and Charades are never the same.

  
  


Being their teammates was more of a punishment. They're hopelessly getting dragged at their (sickeningly cute) little competition.

  
  


"Can they just shut up and kiss alrea–?" Momo mutters before getting elbowed by Sana.

  
  


"That's my little sister you're talking about," She reminds Momo. They're still watching the two play Mario Kart in front. 

  
  


The cute little bubble they made for themselves is actually really cute. Nayeon would tease Mina about losing but Mina would just blush and sigh at her childish antics. Sometimes, Mina will smirk whenever she wins, as she watches Nayeon whine. 

  
  


"We do this every week. Can we skip game night this wee–" Momo complains, after an hour of being forced to play Jenga.

  
  


"No!" Nayeon and Mina yelled at the same time.

  
  


"But what about–"

  
  


"No!" 

  
  


"–but"

  
  


Sana gives up and accepts her weekly fate. Unfortunately, Momo hasn't yet.

  
  


"But what if you and Mina are teammates instead of you two being rivals for tonight?" Momo asks Nayeon.

  
  


In the end, they successfully avoided the nagging they usually get. Sana and Momo became teammates for tonight. 

  
  


Which was a mistake because they're whooping their ass out of every game they played. Especially charades.

  
  


Momo flaps her arms on the air.

  
  


"Fish?"

  
  


Momo stomps her foot, and her hands were still in the air.

  
  


"Cat?" Sana guesses, "Wait no–why would that be a cat."

  
  


Nayeon really did have reasons to scream at them. They are terrible at this.

The time ran out and they didn't even get a single one right.

  
  


"How could you not get that? It was clearly a bear!" Mina answers from the other side of the couch.

  
  


When it was the other team's turn, they got every single one right. Which is impressive and at the same time insulting.

  
  


"Admit it, you guys just have easier ones." Momo crosses her arms, looking at Nayeon accusingly.

  
  


"Whisper me a word, Momo. If Mina guesses it right, promise you'll not let us watch Barbie during movie nights."

  
  


"Deal," Momo nods, "If I win, you'll have to rewatch every single one of it with me." 

  
  


It made Nayeon shudder unintentionally, but she still agreed nonetheless.

  
  


Nayeon is holding both of her hands. Clasping them together.

  
  


"Love?" 

  
  


"Unnecessarily stupid?"

  
  


"Girlfriend?"

  
  


"Friends?"

  
  


"Dating?"

  
  


"Sana and Momo?"

  
  


"Dense?" 

They got into a little argument. Asking how did Mina guess that right, why did Momo pick that word out of all the words she can think of. 

"Hey," They both exclaimed, "How is that us?" Sana questions.

  
  


"Our point exactly," Nayeon smirks before giving Mina a high five. 

  
  


It was pointless to argue, so they accepted their defeat.

  
  


"I'm sorry we lost to Nayeon," Sana said, leaning her head on Momo's shoulders. Her eyes are closed, but she can feel Momo's warm breath touching her skin.

  
  


"It's okay." Momo answers, "It was my fault challenging Nayeon like that" Momo chuckled on the couch. Looking fondly at her obnoxious friend who's sleeping on the floor looking all cozy with Mina beside her.

  
  


"If you want I'll still watch it with you," Sana whispers like it was a secret that was just meant for Momo.

  
  


"I'd like that." Momo paints a smile on her lips in the dark room.

  
  


~~~

If game night was a regret, it's not as big of regret as camping.

  
  


"Don't worry Sana I was a girl scout, I could protect you with anything," Nayeon reassures Sana. They were left at the campsite while Mina and Momo wander around to retrieve some wood.

  
  


"Unnie!" Sana's voice shakes "Unnie!"

  
  


"What?" Nayeon glances at her, setting up the tent while waiting for Momo and Mina to come back.

  
  


"There's a bee!" Sana tugs her sleeping bag tighter, diving her face inside trying to protect herself from the bee.

  
  


"Aaaaaaaah" Nayeon started to sprint. Running away from their tent and away from the bee. "I'm sorry Sana. I'll be back later." Is all she says before leaving Sana trapped in her sleeping bag. Sana's trapped inside until she's sure the bee flies away.

  
  


"You're the most useless unnie ever!" Sana calls after her coward unnie still inside the sleeping bag.

  
  


"I sure am," Nayeon's voice getting farther and farther. "That's just how I roll." Nayeon teases her, leaving Sana. The fear of bugs greater than her regards for friendship.

  
  


They spent the entire day being scolded by Mina. She scolded Nayeon for running away (like the coward she is, Sana likes to add), she scolded Momo for eating most of the s'mores.

  
  


~~~

  
  


"What are you reading?" Momo's eyes were still closed, but she knows Sana's reading something. Reading books at parks is a Sana thing. (Also, she can hear her turn the pages.)

  
  


Sana looks down at her lap, still caressing her hair soothingly. "Had a good nap?" 

  
  


Momo nods, still not wanting to get up just yet. There's just something calming with just lying on the grass with Sana. 

  
  


The grass green as ever, Sana as bright as ever. 

  
  


"Do you know the myth about how two people are connected with a single string?"

  
  


Momo turns her body around, her left cheeks pressing Sana's thigh as she continues to listen to her ramble about her soulmate. Sana smiles cheekily, just the thought of her soulmate makes her giddy. 

  
  


Momo groans when Sana gently sets her head down, but she stops when Sana lies beside Momo. Both of them look up at the clear blue sky.

  
  


All Momo did was hum, eyes tracing the white soft clouds moving across the sky. "Some say the more you tug, the harder the string pulls you closer to your soulmate," Sana continues, sparing a glance at Momo.

  
  


"Then you better stop dating then? Better to tug than to try and be pulled by the string." Momo jokes

  
  


"Shut up," Sana chuckles, "But what about you? If I'm waiting to be pulled, you're the one tugging. Why haven't you dated yet?"

  
  


"Just haven't found the one yet." Momo took a peek at Sana, letting her eyes look at her cute little nose, the beaming eyes, the pink curved lips. Momo can get lost for hours just by staring at Sana.

  
  


"–do you think she's out there somewhere? Thinking about me too?" Sana asks, always the optimist hopeless romantic. Sana's eyes still staring at the gentle blue sky. 

  
  


Momo can see the sparkle on her eyes. Hopeful and bright. Momo always gets drawn to them.

  
  


"If she's gonna make you truly happy," Momo glances at her best friend. "Then I hope she is."

  
  


If Sana wasn't too busy wishing, if she wasn't busy hoping, maybe if she looked at her side. She'd find the other end of her string.

  
  


Momo always gave her that dreamy look, maybe if Sana just stopped searching she'd finally find what she had been looking for.

  
  


There were clues but Sana didn't see. She's looking for them at all the wrong places.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Mina wakes up in the middle of the night to grab some milk in the kitchen when she hears people chattering in the living room.

  
  


Showing no signs of noticing her presence. She leans against the wall at the doorway and just lets her eyes wander at the scene.

  
  


"Come on, Momo, just support me on this one." Sana whines, eyes looking up. Fully comfortable at resting her head in Momo's lap.

  
  


"Sana I said no." Momo's busy watching the movie while munching her pizza. Ignoring her best friend's request.

  
  


"But I'm your best friend. I think she's really cute!" 

  
  


"Sana, I just don't think she's the one for you." It's a lame excuse, even Momo knows.

  
  


"Oh my god, you guys look like a couple." Mina surprises herself when she says that. She doesn't mean to voice out her thoughts like that, but it was starting to get ridiculous at how dense they are. With Momo it's kinda a given, but add Sana to the equation? That's just frustrating.

  
  


"What kind of couple?" Sana sits up, batting her eyelashes teasingly at Momo.

  
  


"I can't stand her, Mina! How can you endure her like this?" Momo complains, wanting to stand up but somehow the hand on her thigh weighs heavier. Making it impossible to move a single muscle in her body.

  
  


Sana hasn't realized how much power she has on her, but she's already dangerous.

  
  


"Uhm one, it would be so wrong if she acts like that to me. Two, she's your problem now. This is why she's all yours." Mina shrugs, before reminding herself to rant this one to Nayeon again.

  
  


"Sana, you shouldn't flirt like that." Mina can still hear them banter as she climbs up the stairs.

  
  


"I promise I won't. Just help me get Jennie's number!"

  
  


"Okay fine."

  
  


There were so many clues. Sana just couldn't see.

~~~

  
  


It's fine most of the time, but from time to time it hurts. 

  
  


Hanging out with Sana and her new girlfriend sometimes means being a third-wheel. It means witnessing first-hand that Sana wasn't hers. At least not the kind she wanted.

  
  


Hand holding, cheek kisses, sometimes Sana doesn't sleep at the dorm because of her own  _ sleepover. _ Those times eat her alive, it makes her want to crawl back to her bed and cry. Wishing she was brave enough to confess.

  
  


There were times Sana would notice her mood and ask what was wrong. She would put on her fakest smile and make an excuse.

  
  


_ It's okay, I can wait a little longer. _

~~~

_ You're so beautiful. _

  
  


Momo wants to say, but it's not the right moment. 

  
  


_ I love you, Sana. _

  
  


It's not the right time.

  
  


_ Please, just this once. Look at me. _

  
  


It's not the words she needed to hear.

  
  


So she wraps her arms around her. Caressing her hair, whispering soft nothings to her ear. Comforting Sana the way she always has. 

  
  


How can Minyoung hurt Sana like this? Someone as wonderful as Sana? 

  
  


"Thank god, you two broke up," Momo whispers, "She didn't deserve you. Not even by a second."

  
  


"But what if it's the other way around? What if I was the one who didn't deserve her?"

  
  


It was the saddest thing Momo has heard. It continues to break something inside her chest just by looking at her tear-filled eyes. 

  
  


No one told her love hurts this much. She didn't understand how someone like Sana would dream about this everyday.

  
  


_ Love is not a dangerous word, but it should be. _

  
  


~~~

  
  


"I knew this would happen," Sana outright gushes at them. "The moment I saw Mina blush, I just knew she always had a crush on her."

  
  


"Guys, we're literally right in front of you," Mina deadpans.

  
  


"Oh  _ please, _ you should've seen Nayeon rambling about Mina for hours." Momo seemingly forgot she's with her two other friends. "I literally took a nap and she didn't even notice!"

  
  


"That was one time!" Nayeon yells, "Who even sleeps while sitting anyway?"

  
  


"I can't believe my little sister got herself a girlfriend." Sana pinches both of Mina's blushing cheeks lovingly.

  
  


"Unnie, you keep forgetting I'm already eighteen," Mina rolls her eyes after she removed her sister's grabby hands.

  
  


They talked for hours that night. Sana and Momo never missed an opportunity to tease the new couple. They played games, watched a movie that wasn't about a famous blonde girl and ate pizza.

  
  


"I can't believe it's almost two years since we met you guys," Sana confesses, smiling at how their lives turned out. She could remember it like it was yesterday. 

  
  


Eating lunch every day at the cafeteria. Having sleepovers and playing with Ray at the park every weekend. Fighting over which one will choose the movie on movie night.

  
  


Time really does travel fast.

  
  


Sana has been in and out of too many relationships, nothing was constant. Nothing but the fact that Nayeon has always been Mina's, and Mina has only been Nayeon's.

  
  


"Coming from someone who has been in many relationships, I'm so happy you guys found each other at the first try" Sana's eyes are twinkling, they were dreamy. Wistful even.

  
  


Nayeon is about to get the last slice of pizza when Momo glares at Nayeon subtly at her back. As if to say  _ back off.  _ The last slice of pizza had always been unspokenly reserved for Momo. But Mina will always notice how Momo offers it to Sana. 

  
  


Sana munches on the pizza, "I wonder how it feels like to have that kind of love I always search for. When will my time come?"

  
  


"Yeah, when will that happen" Nayeon mumbles, giving Mina a knowing look.

  
  


~~~

  
  


"Sana, why are you crying?"

  
  


"I don't want to leave you, Minari" Sana hugs her tight and sobs harder.

  
  


"But unnie, it's just an hour train ride." Mina struggles to reply. Trying to fill her lungs with enough air. "I have mom, dad, and Ray with me. I'll follow you guys to college next year too."

  
  


"But still, I can't walk to your room when there are thunders anymore."

  
  


"You have Momo and Nayeon for that. I heard Momo's you're roommate," Mina reasons with her emotional sister, " Plus my girlfriend's handling this very well. Just try to be–"

  
  


"Excuse me," Sana momentarily stops crying and looks Mina dead in the eye. "Nayeon's  _ handling this very well? _ Who do you think is the one crying inside the car? What do you think Momo's doing right now besides comforting your girlfriend?"

  
  


Mina opens her mouth, but no words came out.

  
  


In the end, they needed an hour more for goodbyes before going.

  
  


Going to college seems scary but at the same time exciting, she didn't worry that much when she had Momo and Nayeon with her.

  
  


After placing their stuff on their dorms they decided to have dinner together. Nayeon would've joined them, but she said she wants to facetime Mina tonight.

  
  


"I missed the days when Nayeon wasn't this sickeningly whipped for your sister." Momo rolls her eyes as she reads Nayeon's message.

  
  


"What can I say? Charm is our family trait."

  
  


Momo makes vomiting noises, earning her a playful shove from Sana before sitting down.

  
  


It's just a typical night with Momo. The usual banter and teasings. They ordered their meal and thanked the waitress.

  
  


"I know this might sound weird," The waitress says after placing their order on the table. "but aren't you Korean idols?"

  
  


They laughed so loud at that. The restaurant even became their favorite spot for dinner.

~~~

Momo spots her.

  
  


Crying and alone in the farthest corner of the bar. Alone and drinking to herself.

  
  


"Sana!" Momo calls for her, but the girl hasn't acknowledged her presence just yet. Then again, maybe Sana chooses to ignore her.

  
  


"Go away Momo. Just leave me here just like everyone." Sana mutters before taking another shot of tequila.

  
  


Momo pulls her to her feet. Making her face her, but before she can ask what's wrong Sana pushes her.

  
  


"Maybe I really am just that pathetic girl who runs after any chance of love she sees." Sana cries, her gaze is planted to the floor. Refusing to see a pair of soft eyes she'd always melt to.

  
  


"Maybe Yoona's right. I'm just really desperate. Unlovable even. Maybe this is why she broke up with me," She continues, "Look at Mina, she didn't look for love but she found one in Nayeon."

  
  


"Sana, stop!" Momo never shouts, but at this moment it was just too much. "I love you. Can't you see that? I can't just stand here and watch you hurt yourself like this anymore. I've been doing that for years and I refuse to let any more jerks hurt you. You deserve more. A lot more."

  
  


Sana was stuck on her feet. Eyes filled with tears, but she didn't move. Nor did she meet Momo's eyes. The bar is loud, but somehow Momo is all she can hear. 

  
  


It's like they're in their own little world where it's just her and Momo. Maybe that's all that really matters.

  
  


Sana and Momo. Momo and Sana.

  
  


Momo caresses both of her cheeks, holding it like it's the most fragile thing in the world. (In hers, it is.)

  
  


"Sana, look at me" She whispers, hoping it was enough. Wishing she was enough.

  
  


Momo used her thumb to erase those tears that have been traveling on her cheeks, fighting to kiss every inch of Sana's face to ease her pain. Anything for her. Anything for Sana.

  
  


"Momo," Sana's tears aren't stopping, making her vision on Momo blurry. She bit her bottom lip like she always does when she's scared. "I don't think I'm ready to make you my mistake."

  
  


Momo gives her an easy smile, that smile she always shows for her. From the very first time, she's seen Sana to the very last. (Momo promises).

  
  


"Don't worry, I got a feeling  _ I'm _ different." Momo wipes away the tears that escape Sana's eyes. 

  
  


"I'm scared you might eventually hate me," Sana finally frees herself from the chains of her secret. "I'm scared of losing what we have."

  
  


"You're right, I'm scared of losing what we have," Momo agrees, "But the thing is, I could never hate you." She whispers before touching Sana's lips with hers.

  
  


It's so much softer than any dream she had, but just like any of her dreams, she doesn't want this to end. She's not planning to, not any time soon.

~~~

"Remember when you're too busy chasing after that Chaerin girl?"

  
  


"Momo can you shut up for five minutes? You're ruining our honeymoon." Sana removes her sunglasses to see Momo clearer. 

  
  


The beach was beautiful but it never stood a chance compared to Sana.

  
  


"What do you mean? Me being annoying? You love that about me." 

  
  


"Yeah, I do," Sana admits, basking in the beautiful sunset, the sky filled with violet and orange hues.

  
  


"As I was saying" Momo continues grinning at Sana, "If you only realize your feelings earlier. We could've saved me from six years of–" Momo never let a single day pass of not teasing Sana about this.

  
  


"Okay, that's it. I'm done, I want a divorce." Sana covers Momo's mouth with her hand, feigning an annoyed look, but her grin was a dead giveaway.

  
  


Momo removes Sana's hand and rests her forehead on Sana's "You know your lips might be more effective than your hand" She whispers.

  
  


"You should be thankful I saw that cute girl at that yogurt shop that very day. Technically I was the one who found you." Sana replies, before connecting their lips. Momo had no objections, she couldn't reply if she wanted to. There was a pretty girl occupying her lips at the moment.

  
  


They spent the entire day just lazing around the beach and roam around the resort. Momo still liked to recall how ridiculous their whole story is. Their regrets and mistakes. The opportunities, and clues. 

  
  


Recalling how Mina and Nayeon reacted when they finally said they're together. It was the loudest Mina she's ever seen, it was the tightest hug Nayeon ever gave. All just really clicked into place after that.

  
  


Momo grins as she plants her on Sana's neck. Wrapping her arms in her wife's frame.

  
  


"Baby wasn't it pretty? There was an invisible string tying you to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I finally wrote a samo fic that's not angsty... Hoped you liked it!


End file.
